


Два заведомо ложных утверждения

by Just_once_more



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Шерлок знает, что его жизнь - вспышка молнии, не более того. Из неё не выйдет ничего путного. А Джон верит, что всё самое страшное уже позади, и на его долю у судьбы больше нет сюрпризов. Как же они оба ошибаются.Бета Many happy returns





	Два заведомо ложных утверждения

Шерлок знает, что ничего не получится.

В смысле, кроме череды решённых головоломок и неприятного осадка на душах лондонских полицейских, он не оставит после себя _ни-че-го_. Шумиха, поднятая в прессе его участием в одном громком деле, улеглась быстрее, чем исчезают следы, оставленные в полосе прибоя. Это отрезвило, дало понять, что на людскую память (даже недобрую) рассчитывать не приходится. Значит, остаётся только один способ достичь условного бессмертия: ввязаться в процесс размножения.

Жаль, что это заранее проигрышный вариант.

Мама давно истосковалась по внукам, но семья и дети — не его специальность. И не Майкрофта тоже, но брат упорно движется в этом направлении. Может быть, в пику самому себе. Доля фамильного упрямства Холмсов досталась и Шерлоку — вот только употреблять всю унаследованную энергию, как старший брат, он не намерен. Мало того что это абсолютно нерациональная трата ресурсов, так ещё и школьные не-товарищи достаточно просветили Шерлока по части его физических данных. Он, литературно выражаясь, лицом не вышел.

Когда в его жизни появляется доктор Ватсон, к короткому списку шерлокова потенциального наследия прибавляется ещё и сдвоенный блог.

Поначалу.

***

Джон верит, что всё самое страшное позади.

Действительно, он демобилизован по ранению. Списан со всех счетов. Гарри едва не спускает его с лестницы, следом за Кларой, пусть и с разницей в две недели. Они кричат друг на друга на лестничной клетке, давая соседям пищу для сплетен на целый месяц. Семейный скандал грязен и отвратителен как никогда раньше: может быть, потому, что Джон не писал сестре несколько лет. Поздравительные открытки на День рождения и Рождество ведь не считаются, верно? Поэтому Гарриет кричит, что лучше бы Джона убили, что он никчёмен, что пусть катится к своим армейским дружкам…

— Заткнись, ты, алкоголичка!.. Дура, дура! — хрипит Джон, вцепившись правой рукой в перила. Плечо пульсирует болью, но он не скажет об этом Гарри. Не скажет, что не писал, потому что не хотел пугать. Что не мог отвечать на восторженные рассказы о Сицилии времён медового месяца сестры описаниями того, что видит каждый день.

Джон не умеет лгать.

Джон просто не говорит всей правды.

***

Шерлок насмехается над тем, во что Джон верит. Точнее, над тем, что Джон _вообще_ использует это слово.

— Ты сам должен видеть, что это парадокс. Ты врач. Тебе нельзя _верить_. Только — знать. Следовать протоколам и статистическим выкладкам, а не бить в бубен, обтянутый кожей местного тотемного животного. Барана, судя по уровню интеллекта.

Длинные музыкальные руки порхают вокруг замершего в проёме детектива, и Джону плевать, что тот едва не задевает его по лицу. Напряжённость эмоций Шерлока поражает, особенно вблизи, и Джону кажется, что ему никогда не надоест наблюдать за игрой мимики и жестов этого невероятно пластичного и физически совершенного человека.

***

В Афганистане религия Джона, и без того незрелая, превратилась в нечто совершенно странное. Заповедь «не убивай» исчезла первой и с концами — на замену ей пришли злободневные «не ешь то, название чему не знаешь», «не пей, если это не твоя фляжка», «бегай быстрее, намного, намного быстрее», «всегда знай, сколько у тебя патронов». Со временем добавилось «всегда знай, сколько патронов у тех, с кем идёшь в разведку. При возможности забирай их все».

В Лондоне на первое место стремительно взлетело «доверяй Шерлоку Холмсу. Больше, чем себе».

***

Джон смотрит на него с явным недоумением, и Шерлок неожиданно останавливается на полуслове. На мгновение смежает ресницы, мысленно пролистывает последние аргументы, находит фрагмент, на котором внимание Джона могло ему изменить, и повторяет выводы с этого момента. Медленно. Терпеливо. Как иногда объяснял матери, почему решение задачи оказалось проще найти не через предложенную теорему, а в обход.

Когда на сухих губах Джона расцветает понимающая улыбка, Шерлок улыбается в ответ. Где-то в глубине Чертогов воображаемый Майкрофт, откинувшись на спинку кожаного кресла, вопросительно вскидывает бровь:

— Серьёзно, братец? Ты потратил сорок секунд на повторные объяснения очевидного ради укрепления _эмоциональной привязанности_? И потом ещё пять — на эти избыточные мимические движения?

Шерлок встряхивает головой, заставляя мелкие капли осевшего в волосах лондонского тумана разлететься вокруг, в ночной темноте, слабо рассеиваемой лишь светом фонаря над их головами. Джон достаёт пистолет, и они шагают дальше, по направлению к дому, где, надеясь переждать полицейскую облаву, затаился преступник.

Подмогу они, естественно, не вызывают.

***

Джон жалеет об этом уже через пять минут, когда грохот автоматной очереди прижимает его к полу. Шерлока он не видит: они разделились ещё на первом этаже.

— Сукин ты сын! — шипит Джон, на всякий случай отползая в ближайший коридор. Ладно Шерлок, он гений, но он гражданский и не обязан соображать в том, как правильно штурмовать здание, которое кто-то сделал своим последним оплотом. Гетчинсон — мерзкая крыса, вот только его загнали в угол и он намерен если не выжить, то дорого продать свою шкуру. За несколько других шкур.

Джону плевать, окажется ли его скальп среди трофеев Гетчинсона, однако Шерлоку среди них не бывать. Он позаботится.

***

— Ты идиот! — орёт на него Шерлок чуть позже. — Идиот!

Джон выплёвывает изжёванный ремень и дрожащими руками проверяет, как Шерлок справился с перевязкой. Глаза говорят, что неплохо, хотя ощущения вопят о том, что ногу на самом деле не перевязали, а ампутировали. По меньшей мере. Шерлок продолжает костерить его на чём свет стоит, пусть и весьма однообразно.

— У тебя что… пластинку… заело? — негромко спрашивает Джон, смаргивая слёзы и пот.

Внезапно лицо Шерлока оказывается близко — очень близко, недопустимо близко, двусмысленно близко, — зрачки похожи на булавочные головки, и Джон почувствовал бы себя бабочкой на острие, если бы не жарился сейчас на адской сковородке подступающего шока.

— Ты не умрёшь. — Шерлок безапелляционен и абсолютно уверен в том, что ослушаться его не посмеют. Как и всегда.

— Слушаюсь, командир, — ухмыляется Джон и действительно не умирает.

***

Шерлок безжалостен. Реабилитация больше похожа на подготовку к Олимпийским Играм, хоть Джон и благодарен ему за это. Когда становится совсем хреново и от тянущей боли в сросшихся заново мышцах начинает мутить, прохладные пальцы Шерлока ложатся ему на лоб, и потому мир вокруг обретает чёткость. Поразительную чёткость, понимает однажды Джон. Он вежливо, но твёрдо просит Шерлока уйти.

— На сегодня достаточно. Всё в порядке, просто… Шерлок, иди, поработай. Лестрейд уже третий раз чашку споласкивает — видно, дело серьёзное и без тебя они не справятся.

— Удивлён, что сотрудники Ярда могут самостоятельно до него добраться, — хмыкает Шерлок, протягивая ему полотенце. Пользуясь моментом, Джон накидывает его себе на бёдра и делает вид, что вытирает влажные руки. Очень старательно вытирает. — Их отдел кадров, вероятно, нанимает лишь отборных кретинов. Ты точно справишься?..

— Ты помогаешь мне преодолевать лестницы. Для меня это _уже_ отдаёт унижением, так что…

— Джон.

Светлые глаза напротив сосредоточены и серьёзны. За всё время знакомства Джон так и не понял, какого именно цвета его глаза. Диапазон колебался от полного отсутствия цвета до целого калейдоскопа оттенков, включая бутылочно-зелёный, лазурный и лавандовый. Он сверял с раскладками, присланными сестрой, занимающейся ремонтом новой квартиры, которую купила Клара в честь счастливого примирения.

— Знаю, Шерлок. Спасибо. Иди уже, мне неудобно заставлять солидного инспектора скрестись в дверь, словно он заскучавший терьер. Удачи.

— Удача здесь ни при чём.

— Тогда разделай их всех под орех. Чтобы не потеряли тонус за время моего отсутствия. И Шерлок!

Он оборачивается на окрик, весь тонкий, звенящий, грациозный, как хорошая дамасская сталь, как остро заточенный винт, как высоко звучащая струна, что режет пальцы.

— Передай Молли спасибо за болеутоляющие, но мне они больше не понадобятся.

«Судя по всему, мне скоро потребуются успокоительные, — про себя добавляет Джон, заперевшись в ванной и созерцая собственную эрекцию. — Много, много успокоительных. И пуля в висок. Чтобы не успеть ничего натворить».

***

Впрочем, Шерлок, как и всегда, решает всё за них обоих. Если уж впервые взяться за руки — так для того, чтобы удирать от органов правопорядка. Если уж узнавать о собственных потаённых желаниях и страхах, так в самый неподходящий момент. И от самого неподходящего человека.

— Я думала, будет интересно.

Её голос льётся в уши расплавленной, эстетически безупречной волной. Только это не мёд и не карамель, а свинец — тяжёлый, ядовитый, запечатывающий собой обратный путь. Не к свету. К неведению.

— Думала, это будет забавно — поставить на колени гордого детектива, не интересующегося ничем, кроме расследований и мелочной мести собственному брату.

Она обнажена, тем не менее всё ещё способна стаскивать с собеседника одежду, кожу и самообладание одним взглядом ведьмовских, с поволокой глаз. Джон видит, какого они цвета, эти бледные глаза фарфоровой куклы, долго лежащей в чулане. Дорогой, коллекционной куклы, которой гордятся за то, какая она дорогая и коллекционная. Не более того.

Такими хвастаются, но таких не любят.

Шерлок поворачивает голову, равнодушно наблюдая за этим шоу. Кровь над его верхней губой уже подсохла; крылья подбитого носа начинают отекать, несмотря на заботливо приложенный лёд, и при всём этом он прекрасен, как никто другой. Джон на долю секунды забывает об обнажённой женщине в кресле. Да, она ненадолго привлекла всё его внимание, однако такую же реакцию вызвал бы слон в качестве домашнего животного или дружелюбный Андерсон. Это, безусловно, несколько необычно, но интерес быстро пропадает.

А вот бережно перебирать в своей памяти выражения лица Шерлока Холмса ему никогда не надоест.

— Вы способны к осознанной беседе лишь в том случае, если собеседник стоит на коленях?

Сейчас на лице детектива отражается по большей части холодная сосредоточенность. Кажется, Шерлока не смущает ни внешний вид женщины, ни род её занятий, ни способ, которым они практически вломились в этот стерильно-идеальный особняк в дорогущем районе.

— Как будто вы способны встать на колени перед кем-то, кроме собственного хозяина. Даже ради своей обожаемой работы.

— Простите?

Джон переключает всё внимание на мисс Адлер, боковым зрением улавливая тень, промелькнувшую на лице Шерлока. Неудивительно, после таких-то реплик от этой помешанной на доминировании и шантаже… дамы. Словно почувствовав, что теперь фокус внимания окончательно сместился в её сторону, Ирэн подходит к Джону, проходя аккурат между ним и Шерлоком, разрезая пространство на две части, разламывая полный приключений, погонь и посиделок в пабе привычный уклад их жизни _собой_. Чем-то настолько чужеродным, полным инстинктивного желания сделать что-то запретное, что это будоражит. Заходит под рёбра, как гарпун, как железные крючья, в попытке добраться до сокровенного, скрытого в глубине тела и сердца.

Рот наполняется слюной, губы горят, и это не имеет никакого отношения к обнажённой доминантке, чьи узкие ладони скользят по высокой груди и крутому изгибу талии. За её спиной маячит Шерлок, от которого Джон вот уже несколько месяцев всеми силами прячет нечто, что совершенно невозможно объяснить даже гениальному детективу. И принять — тоже.

Между ними стоит мисс Адлер, и Джону кажется, что проще оббежать земной шар по кругу, чем дотянуться до Шерлока _с этой стороны_.

***

Эти змеиные движения, эти мягкие пряди волос, касающиеся бархатных даже для невнимательного наблюдателя плеч, — раздражают. Особенно рядом с Джоном, который застыл с открытым ртом, наверняка наслаждаясь предложенным видом. Как же всё это… плоско. Предсказуемо. Напоказ. И этот разговор про _хозяина_ явно не имеет иной цели, кроме как дестабилизировать их обоих.

Хотя, похоже, Джону хватило и голой женщины в комнате.

— Вы путаете меня с собой, мисс Адлер. — Шерлок старается контролировать каждый обертон голоса, вот-вот грозящего сорваться на рык. — Я не потерплю такого обращения. Я не вещь и не работник секс-индустрии.

Касание её пальцев к лицу Джона похоже на бросок кобры: точное, молниеносное, незабываемое. Шерлоку кажется, что эту картину выжгли на его сетчатке маленькие демонята, которых особенно позабавило, как от лица Джона отхлынула вся краска. Он и не помнит толком, как оказался рядом, перехватил тонкую руку, принимая удар на себя. Мисс Адлер не преминула воспользоваться ситуацией: прижалась к нему, запустила пальцы правой ноги под брючину, медленно огладила голень, не отрывая заворожённого (обдолбанная, что ли?) взгляда от его губ.

— Шер… Шерлок…

— Отойди.

Это правда _его_ голос? Больше похоже на скрип старой половицы или на нечто столь же отвратительное. Впрочем, Джон послушался и отступил. Это главное.

— Если вы правда полагаете, мистер Холмс, — выдыхает женщина почти ему в рот, одновременно разглядывая что-то за плечом, — что обойдётесь без крепкой руки, то прекратите рычать. Ведёте себя, как преданный пёс, который оберегает своего хозяина.

— Вы заблуждаетесь.

— Нет, мистер Холмс. Единственный, кто здесь заблуждается, — вы.

***

Чёрт, они стоят слишком близко. Ему не следовало отступать.

***

— Мисс Адлер, мы здесь из-за компрометирующих Её Высочество фотографий. Всё остальное нас не интересует.

Джон. Снова ввязывается в разговор, подходит ближе, лишь бы посмотреть на… это. Под левой ключицей ощутимо покалывает: наверное, разочарование. Кто бы мог подумать, что умница Джон, _его_ Джон…

— Неужели? — Накрашенные губы подрагивают в снисходительной улыбке, и кажется, что за ними вот-вот мелькнут акульи зубы в три ряда. — Вас больше ничего не интересует, не так ли, мистер…

— Джон, с вашего позволения. _Его_ Джон.

Загорелые руки обвивают талию Шерлока, отрывая его от женщины, будто от присосавшейся к дереву омелы. Шерлок не успевает анализировать поступающую информацию — ему мерещится, что голос Джона до сих пор звучит полновесными нотами. Но он ведь детектив, и поэтому ему _не может_ мерещиться и видеться! Не должно! Иначе как работать? Как вообще работать, если тебя вжимают в крепкую грудь и негромким, но внятным шёпотом признаются:

— Если ты собираешься меня убить, пожалуйста, потерпи минуту. В дом кто-то вломился, их много, так что я могу не пережить этот день. Поэтому слушай, пока есть время. Вот пистолет. — Ладонь обжигает холодом. — Я буду возле двери, со стороны камина. Уложи как можно больше народу, и постарайся, чтобы никто не уложил тебя. Пожалуйста.

— Никто, кроме тебя?..

Лицо Ирэн Адлер, такое близкое, не воспринимается как _лицо_. Скорее как скопление разноцветных пятен. Там, со спины, его обнимает единственно важный во всём незначительном мире человек. И дистанция между ними гораздо меньше, чем может показаться со стороны.

— Чёрт, — выстанывает Джон, и этот великолепный звук рушащихся бастионов падает в ухо Шерлока по спирали, скатываясь по ушной раковине как жемчужина. — Я бы… прямо сейчас. Давай выживем, Шерлок.

Расставание с теплом его тела даётся Шерлоку тяжелее, чем решение завязать с наркотой. Оказывается, за жалкие полторы минуты Джон ухитрился искусать губы в кровь и теперь поспешно зализывает ранки, отходя к условленному месту около стены. Они не спускают глаз друг с друга. Сзади раздаётся щелчок, с которым магазин вставляется в пистолет, но звука снятия с предохранителя не слышно.

— Автоматический магазинный предохранитель? — тихо уточняет Шерлок, пока Джон съёживается в углу, чтобы из холла никто не заметил его тень на стекле.

— Именно, детектив, — мурлыкает Ирэн Адлер прямо перед тем, как выстрелить в первый раз.

***

Джон знает, что самое страшное в его жизни ещё может произойти. Если он _не успеет_ за Шерлоком, этим вечным двигателем, работающим на чистом вдохновении и адреналине. Поэтому приходится быстро бегать, ещё быстрее соображать и начать снова отжиматься по утрам, используя обе руки. Благо Шерлок устраивается рядом, на диване, положив ноутбук на ноги, а ноги — на поясницу матерящегося Джона. Случайно оказывающиеся в их гостиной люди, включая миссис Хадсон, всплёскивают руками, полагая, что Шерлок ему мешает.

Нет.

Шерлок помогает ему стать сильнее.

***

Шерлок верит, что его жизнь не напрасна. Что, кроме череды скандалов и головомоек, он запомнится ещё чем-то много более важным. Пусть и одному-единственному человеку.

Шерлок верит, что, пока в его жизни есть Джон, в ней есть и тихие вечера на диване, каждый за своим ноутбуком или своей газетой; и азарт погони в предрассветном сумраке; и ласки в коридорах Ярда, украдкой, с последующими ругательствами Лейстрейда, вынужденного втихомолку уничтожать записи камер видеонаблюдения; и яростные поцелуи до потери контроля и сознания.

Пока в его жизни есть Джон, в ней есть всё.


End file.
